


Leave it on.

by Whateversoulsaremadeof



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry, Smut, smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whateversoulsaremadeof/pseuds/Whateversoulsaremadeof
Summary: Inspired by one line in Think Busby Think’s “A test of fate”"It looks different on you," Patsy countered, watching Delia's blush deepen. "I might have to ask you to keep it on later."





	

**Author's Note:**

> ??????????Well this suddenly got out of hand and I’m sorry and embarrassed and not sure why I’m posting by maybe enjoy??????????????? (also I didn’t proof it so please pull me up and I’ll edit as to not annoy you all)

Patsy heard the front door slam close. It was a little after 10 o’clock and the air was brisk. Patsy had tucked her feet into the bottom of her blanket to keep out the cold. She was poised with a magazine in one hand and cigarette in the other and her ear cocked to the door. She had been waiting for Delia. Upon hearing the rush of familiar footsteps up the stairs and into the room down the corridor, Patsy stubbed her cigarette, closed her magazine, untucked her feet and slowly slid out of bed.

She’d been running the scenario over in her head. The excuses to make to Trixie; she’d run out of matches, she needed to debrief after a Delia’s first day, just off for a quick game of cards, or a nip of brandy, perhaps a hot drink downstairs? But none of that was necessary now. It was late and Trixie had fallen asleep hours ago. She didn’t even stir when Patsy slipped out of the room.

Patsy didn’t knock. There wasn’t a need to now. Both women knew the routine, a slow turn of the door knob, firm enough not to make noise or draw attention. Delia’s eyes flickered towards the handle, a sense of relief fell over her when she saw Patsy enter her room and quietly close the door behind her. It had been a long day, but now Patsy was here. Sporting thick striped pyjamas and a lop-sided grin, she was leaning against the bedroom door and fiddling with the leg of her pyjama bottoms. Delia knew she was in trouble.

It was the uniform Patsy had been thinking about. Every time she put it on she would imagine Delia taking it off of her. She’d have flash backs of Delia’s hands running under the hem of her dress, undoing her belt, unbuttoning buttons. Delia’s lips kissing along her collarbones, threatening the white of her collar with lipstick. She felt frustrated when Nurse Crane had rushed Delia off to training this morning. Seeing Delia in the same pale blue exacerbated the inconvenient workplace thoughts. Now she stepped into the room, and Delia had not yet taken off her uniform. Patsy knew she was in trouble.

Patsy pinned Delia to the bed with her legs straddling her, and leant into a kiss. They were rushing into it. Their tongues, teeth and lips were crashing into each other. It seemed like the days of being apart needed to be made up in the precious minutes they had stolen now. Delia’s hands worked themselves under the thick pyjamas and rested on Patsy’s rib-cage.  
“Your hands are freezing!” Patsy muttered through breathy kisses. A groan and tighter grip around her was all she got in reply. 

Delia relished the feeling of her girlfriend. The slow movements of Patsy’s hips against her and the weight of each time they pressed into each other made Delia’s head spin. She couldn’t control her hands. They wandered over Patsy’s skin, they left goose bumps. She cupped a breast and felt Patsy’s nipple tense under her fingertips. She heard a groan as she made contact, it was becoming too much for her. She wanted more.

Delia reached for the buttons on her uniform; she wanted to feel Patsy’s skin on hers. She wanted Patsy’s mouth on her breasts, skin on her skin and hands on her waist.  
A soft groan “Leave it on.”  
Patsy was moving her hands away from the buttons. Patsy pinned her hands to the bed. Patsy was lowering herself off the bed, parting Delia’s thighs and laying kisses along the soft white skin that was bare above her stockings.

Patsy was taking as much in as she could. She wanted to remember this very moment in exquisite details. She used small kisses to assess everything that was Delia. The way she moved. The way she felt. She drew closer to the heat that was building between Delia’s thighs. She liked the way it smelt. She liked the way Delia trembled when she pressed her mouth onto the damp fabric that separated them. She hooked her finger and pulled the fabric to one side slowly. She would definitely wanted to remember what Delia tasted like.

Delia looked down, it was a sight. Her blue dress was hitched up above her hips. A not so neat auburn bun was between her legs. Patsy made eye contact with her as she lowered her mouth and flicked her tongue. The pleasure was overwhelming. With each contact the feeling grew. Time meant nothing when Patsy was touching her. When Patsy went inside of her she felt her muscles tense. She was coming undone. She dug her hand into Patsy’s hair. There was nothing else she could do but ride the feeling, wave after wave. 

Delia was so wet Patsy’s fingers easily slipped inside of her and pushed her over the edge. Each spasm was a rush. Patsy looked up to catch Delia’s face in her moment of pleasure. Tiny beads of sweat were collecting around her forehead. Her shoulders arched back and pulled the fabric of her uniform tight across her chest. One hand dug deeply into the edge of the bed, the other pulled ever so slightly on her hair. 

Delia released her grip. Although still breathing heavily, she was done. She rubbed her hand across her brow in an attempt to calm herself. Patsy, using her thighs as leverage, pushed her into a messy kiss. As they broke apart Delia attempted to straighten out the flounce of her dress.  
“Don’t bother” Patsy smiled, “You’ll need it washed and pressed before you wear it again. Borrow one of mine for the morning.”

Delia giggled at the thought of being in Patsy’s uniform; it would surely be a foot to long and tight in all the wrong places. “Lucky for us both I have another!”

“Lucky for us both indeed.” Patsy echoed, beginning to release the buttons on Delia’s chest. “I plan on getting especially good use out of this one before morning!”

 

.....


End file.
